


Fighting to Love Making

by Kabby_Shipper



Category: Abby/Kane - Fandom, Abigail/Marcus, The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby/Kane - Freeform, Abby/Marcus - Freeform, Abigail/Marcus - Freeform, F/F, Kabby, M/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Shipper/pseuds/Kabby_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Abby and Marcus returned to Camp Jaha the fighting continued, Abby couldn't take it anymore. When she confronts him about his problems and he responds that she is the problem, how will Abby react? <br/>Rated M for a reason - Smut Warning - The 100, Kabby, Kabby Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting to Love Making

It had been a long day on the ground, Clarke was almost killed by Mountain Men, a grounder lost his life and Carl Emmerson had been captured by SkaiKru and detained at Camp Jaha.

But it wasn’t over, they needed information from Emerson to try and save the kids still trapped in Mt Weather, so Raven made an air tight room so Emerson could survive and communicate with Abby and Marcus. But he wasn’t talking. Marcus decided that he was going to torture him to try and get some answers, but Abby wouldn’t allow it.

“He’s not going to talk” exclaimed Clarke

“He will if we open the door” Marcus Suggested as he stared into Emmerson’s eyes and watched the smirk on his face turn into worry.

“We are not doing that” Abby yelled as she switched off the mic into the air lock.

“We need to know what he knows, vulnerabilities, troupe numbers” Marcus protested

“She’s right torture doesn’t work” Clarke added

“Clarke it could save your friends” exclaimed Marcus

“I’m the Chancellor” Abby yelled as she started to walk away

“Then act like one” Marcus yelled back at her “I told you I would support you as long as I believed you were doing the right thing”

“I am, and if you disagree convene a vote and take my place” Abby snarled back at him

“I don’t give a dam about the title, I just want to save our people” Marcus said harshly

“So do I” Abby bit back at him

Marcus stared at her for a few moments then walked away, Abby followed after him, the conversation wasn’t over.

Marcus walked into his quarters pissed off at Abby. He started yelling and throwing his things around his room. Abby entered his quarters a moment later, confused about why he was being this aggressive.

“What are you doing?” she protested as she shut the door behind her, he just ignored her and ran his hands through his hair. Abby walked forward a few steps, crossed her arms and glared at him. She knew something else was up and she wasn’t leaving until she found out what it was.

“Marcus Kane, seriously what the hell is your problem? You have been lashing out at me lately and we have been fighting nonstop, so please tell me what your problem is” she asked in a harsh tone.

He paused for a moment not knowing what to do next, she was just standing there staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes, he couldn’t take the tension between them anymore, he had to tell her how he was feeling towards her. He just wasn’t expecting it to come out quite the way it did.

“You Abby, you are my problem” he yelled as he walked towards her and cornered her against the door. Abby gasped in shock of Marcus’s actions. He was staring at her with a hungrily look in his eyes, she had never witnesses this behaviour from him and it made her breathe heavily as he pinned her to the door.

Then his lips were on Abby’s, hungrily wanting to taste her and feel connected with her. With the force of his body he pushed her against the door as his hands come to cup her cheeks and pull her closer to him. He was expecting her to pull away, unsure of her feelings towards him, but instead Abby was the one who deepened the kiss. Her tongue pressing against his lips urging for access into his mouth and he allowed it. Their open mouthed kisses were passionate and rough as Abby’s hands wrapped around the back of his head, tugging on his hair pulling him even closer.

Marcus kissed down Abby’s neck and collarbone and she groaned in pleasure. He travelled down to the valley between her breasts, but just he was about to reach her breasts Abby’s hands grabbed his face and pulled him back up to meet her lips.

“Are you sure you want this?” Marcus asked between kisses

“Yes, now shut up and fuck me” she replied

Without hesitation she slipped his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it on the ground, she then reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, their lips parting for just a second then she was on him again. The way her hands were clawing up and down his chest made him desperate for more, with that he grabbed her shirt and ripped it over her head, he then unclasped her bra and pulled it down her arms throwing it aside with the other discarded clothing. His hands came to massage her breasts and she moaned into his mouth, she could feel his arousal pressing against her midsection and it made her even wetter. Marcus reached down and popped the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper, sliding a hand down her pants and finally onto her ready and awaiting heat. Abby moan and grinded her hips onto his hand.

“Hmmmmm very impatient” Marcus moaned as he inserted two fingers and started pumping into her, while moving his mouth to suck and pleasure her right breast. Abby moaned at the pleasure, squirming under his touch. She had thought of this moment since they started to get along, but they still had their fair share of fights, which made this even hotter for them, the release of sexual tension would be good for them.

Marcus retreated his hand and Abby sighed at the loss of contact, but in one swift motion he grabbed the top of her jeans and underwear and yanked them down. Abby then reached for the buckle on his pants undoing them and watching as the fell to the ground, her eyes came to meet with his and he started breathing heavily as she locked her fingers in the top of his underwear and slowly pulled them down, this was killing him. They both kicked off their boots and stepped out of their remaining clothing. Now they were fully naked standing in front of each other. Marcus swore she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and she was all his.

Marcus pick up Abby and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. Marcus slammed her back against the door, as their mouths came crushing together. Abby then reached down to find him and gave him a few good tugs.

“Abby if you want this to last you have to stop doing that” He pleaded

And with that she placed him at her entrance and in one swift motion he thrusted inside of her. Abby could feel her body stretching to accommodate him, all of him, she never realised how big he was until now. Marcus then stated moving, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, Abby grinded her hips against him helping him finding a rhythm that suited both of them. She noticed that Marcus seemed to be holding back but she wanted more.

“Harder Marcus, harder” she said between their kisses

He started thrusting harder and messier, her head came to rest on his shoulder and she bit into his shoulder.

“Fuck me harder Marcus” Abby yelled

“God I love it when you talk dirty Abby” Marcus panted

Abby was so close and he knew it, he reached down and circled her clit a few times and then she was screaming his name. Marcus kissed her to try and muffle her screams while he came with her. She had never felt happier than in that moment, it felt so normal, so right and she didn’t want it to end.

He gave her a few moments to catch her breath before slipping out of her and placing her on the ground. He gave her one last passionate kiss before he walked over to their pile off clothes, found his items and started to dress himself. Abby walked over and done the same.

“Do you want to talk about what just happened? Abby asked as she was doing up her jeans.

“I’m sorry,” Marcus breathed “I don’t know what came over me, you were just standing there breath takingly beautiful, I had to have you.”

“You think I’m beautiful??” she asked shyfully

“Are you serious?” he said as he wrapped him arms around her waist. “You are the most amazing woman Abigail Griffin, The world stops turning when I see you, your shining eyes, your amazing smile, the way the room lights up whenever you enter, the way my heart quickens every time I hear your voice or lay my eyes on you”.

Abby stood still in disbelief, she didn’t think it was possible for someone to think so fondly of her let alone Marcus Kane. She had know idea that Marcus felt that way about her. She wanted to say something, tell him that she felt the same way but she couldn’t find the words to say. Then the words rolled off his tongue, just like in a romance novel.

“I love you Abigail Griffin”

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what he had just told her.

“If you don’t feel the same way that’s fine, I understand. After everything I’ve done to you, the pain I’ve put you through, I don’t expect you to forgive me, I don’t forgive me.” He confessed as his head dropped to look at the floor and he sunk down onto the edge of his bed, Abby walked over to him wiping the tears from her cheeks as she sat next to him. She cupped his cheeks in the palms of her hands and said,

“I love you too Marcus Kane”

He looked at her in disbelief, not sure of what he was hearing. Her fingers rubbed his cheeks and played with his beard. Then she pulled him in for a kiss, but this kiss was different it was still passionate but it felt like love. Abby couldn’t help but let the remaining tears fall down her face, Marcus noticed and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine. I’m better than fine” she sniffled as he wiped away the tears.

“That wasn’t really how I planned our first time” he admitte

“You thought about us? About us having sex?” she asked

“Yer I did” he said as he turns his head away in embarrassment

“Well how about I come by later and you can show me how you imagined it?” Abby said as she placed a finger under his jaw to turn his head towards her and adjusted the collar on his jacket.

All Marcus could do was smile and nod as he watched her strut out of his room. She was going to be the death of him.


End file.
